Conventional consultation systems used for personal color analysis are based on the direct measurement and categorization of skin tones, typically within a two-variable color matrix that utilizes the spectrum of visible light with two tone range from yellow to blue. A problem of these prior systems is that determining the color of the skin is simply the same process as mixing paint from a chip or swatch, in that the true need of how the skin can be best enhanced remains unresolved or un determined. A system for skin tone determination is needed that views skin in the way that it is observed by others, not how it appears to a clinician who is simply matching for a cover-up.
The following is a disclosure of the present invention that will be understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Reference characters included in the above drawings indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views, as discussed herein. The description herein illustrates one preferred embodiment of the invention, in one form, and the description herein is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner. It should be understood that the above listed figures are not necessarily to scale and may include fragmentary views, graphic symbols, diagrammatic or schematic representations, and phantom lines. Details that are not necessary for an understanding of the present invention by one skilled in the technology of the invention, or render other details difficult to perceive, may have been omitted.